


Wanna take a bath?

by oops_i_did_it_again_31



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, i just think they're neat, this was for something else but i reworked it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_i_did_it_again_31/pseuds/oops_i_did_it_again_31
Summary: //Sakusa was looking around until Shoyou interrupted by saying, “Omi-san, do you want to take a bath together?”This shocked Sakusa. Wasn’t taking baths together meant for lovers, not two teammates, especially one with denial of their growing feels.//
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 32





	Wanna take a bath?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what I'm doing, I only know that this ship needs more content and who am I to deny. This was originally meant for something else but my lazy ass didn't put it up on time so here it is now.

The ball shoots up from Atsumu’s hand soaring straight to the small opposite hitter. He went flying into the air just like how a crow soars and searches for its prey. Sakusa couldn’t help but watch in amazement. Hinata was flying, nothing was holding him back, and Sakusa was just glad that he could see it happen, let alone be on a team with him. Hinata arches his back and rears his arm preparing for when his arm slams down allowing his palm to hit the ball with a resounding bang and it went crashing to the other side of the court. Everyone dived to get the ball but everyone also seemed to be just out of reach. Sakusa watched as Shouyou landed on the ground and with a quick recovery ran up to Atsumu, high-fiving each other for the amazing play that just happened. Sakusa couldn’t help but turn away. Nothing against Atsumu and Hinata but the thought of all the germs being transferred during this game, let alone that high-five disgusted him a bit, yet he yearned to do the same thing with one specific outside hitter. 

“Practice is over. Apparently there is going to be a blizzard tonight so please, please for the love of god, go home.” Meian stated hoping all of us would get the message. Unfortunately it was lost on two absolute volleyball idiots, one Hinata Shouyou and Atsumu Miya.

Meian then said in a stern voice, “I’m talking to you, Hinata and Miya, can’t have you stuck in the gym all night!” 

“Okay Captain” Miya responded, and surprisingly he listened, opting to go home instead of disobeying and doing his usual late practice with Hinata and sometimes Bokuto. Turned out that his lover was coming over to his apartment, and they had a "special surprise" for him. 

Slowly the players of MSBY shuffled out of the gym into the cold air, until it was just Sakusa and Hinata there. At that point the snow was coming down hard, as if snow was being hurled down by the pound. Hinata shuddered not only from the cold chill, but also from the predicament he put himself in. Sakusa looked over and realized that not only did Hinata walk to his apartment after practice, but he had no jacket, still in the practice tee that he had one dowsed in sweat. 

“Hinata, would you… would you like a ride.” Sakusa offered, although a bit hesitant. 

“Omi-san you are such a life-saver. I totally would have diedddd if I had to walk back to my apartment in this.” Hinata whined pointing outside the gym windows. Although a bit dramatic, Hinata still would have gotten sick from walking home in that, and Sakusa knowing how horrible it is to be sick, wouldn’t want Hinata to have to endure that.

“My car’s right near the front so let’s go before I retract the offer.” 

“Ohhhh Omi-san you wouldn’t do that!” And Hinata was right, Sakusa would never not help Hinata. 

“Well hurry up then…” Sakusa stated as he walked out with Hinata soon running behind him. The car ride was spent in relative silence except for the dim sound of some dinky pop song on the radio, courtesy of Hinata. 

They had finally made it to Hinata’s apartment, and at that point the snow had become almost impossible to see in, let alone drive in. So with that Hinata gleamed and said, “Omi-san if you want you can stay at my house for the night. It’s too dangerous to drive back to your house in this weather.” Sakusa retracted for a second, uncomfortable with being in someone else’s apartment rather than his own. Almost like he read his mind, Hinata said, “I promise my apartment is very clean. I can take care of myself very well thank you very much,” with a pout on his lips. Sakusa couldn’t refuse with that look on Hinata’s face, so he reluctantly accepted Hinata’s offer. Hinata beamed at his seniors' response. They walked up the stairs of a modest apartment building. A 4 floor building with an extremely clean lobby, and well taken care of stairwells. They made it to room 3C and Hinata opened the door. Sakusa was surprised by the cleanliness that was Hinata Shouyou’s apartment.   
Sakusa was looking around until Shoyou interrupted by saying, “Omi-san, do you want to take a bath together?” 

This shocked Sakusa. Wasn’t taking baths together meant for lovers, not two teammates, especially one with denial of their growing feels. 

The shocked look on Sakusa’s face sent Hinata into panic mode. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” 

Sakusa was about to tell Hinata it was fine but Hinata kept muttering to himself, “Of course he wouldn’t want to take a bath with you. He hates germs so why the hell would he even want to touch something like that, let alone get into the bath with someone else. Stop being selfish Shouyou he may be your crush but you…” Hinata stopped, realizing the words that tumbled out of his mouth.

“Hin- Shouyou” Sakusa gaped. 

Hinata sent a sheepish smile to Sakusa, ”Guess we have a lot to talk about. You know my side. I really really like you Kiyoomi. More than friends, y’know. This isn’t exactly how I wanted to tell you. Actually I was going to tell you after our next game. Atsumu and Bokuto were going to help and it was going to be amazing. Looking back that may have been a little stupid huh.”

Hinata started to tear up unable to look the ravenette in the face. “Hinata, I uh… don’t think that sounds stupid at all. I uh… don’t know exactly how I feel about you yet, but I want to try. I know this sounds silly but, I actually want to be near you which is a rarity for me. Part of me even wants to touch you.” 

“Oh Omi you don’t know how happy it makes me to hear that. I want to just hug you right now!” 

Sakusa chuckled, “How about we take that bath first, you’re all sweaty.” And with that the two went into the bathroom, dumb smiles on both of their faces.


End file.
